


Magic

by rissy_b



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissy_b/pseuds/rissy_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was magic. He was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction but i moved it here.

I gazed into his emerald green eyes; they were like gems, sparkling in the sun. He was beautiful; it always baffled me how insecure he was about his looks. The way his chocolate brown curls fell over his face, his twinkling green eyes, his perfect smile that can light up the room, even the world. His long toned body; he had lost all his baby fat now he had matured so much physically since the x-factor. Sure, he was stupidly good looking then but now he was exquisite.

It still amazes me that he chose me to fall in love, to spend the rest of his life with. So, when I got down on one knee, looked into his eyes and told him that I loved more than life itself and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, he couldn't seem to stop the tears streaming down his face and then, neither could I.

When he breathed out a 'yes', I couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way onto my face. I jumped up, grabbed him around the waist and spun him round. The smile grew even more when he let out a small giggle; I set him back on his feet and slid the silver band onto his finger. I wiped away his tears and leaned forward to kiss his perfect lips. He pushed back, his fingers in my hair while mine were around his waist and I pulled him flush against me.

The boys and our families were just as happy as we were. Our families burst into tears as soon as I held up Harry's hand, the boys ran over and crushed us into a group hug followed closely by our parents. The day was probably the best in my entire life. It was magic, he was magic and he was mine.


End file.
